A Noches Revenge!
by luvcsidelko
Summary: while processing a crime scene two cis are taken bu Mala Noche's.. its up to H and the rest of the team to get them back.. doing that the team must solve a case and Horatio will have to face his pass yet again...
1. Chapter 1

"What do we have Alexx?"

Horatio smile looking at Alexx as he pulled the sunglasses from his face..

"Sad Horatio, are vic suffered multiple gunshot wounds, six to be exact.."

"So C.O.D, would be gunshot right?"

"Most likely the gunshot to the head may be the cause. Poor baby, I know you didn't choose to go out like this. bodies in its first stage of mortise, I say T.O.D is about 2 maybe 3 hours ago"

"Look at the gunshot wounds on the mans four arm and hand."

"Defensive wounds" Alexx replied taking the vics hand to examine the wounds. "

" he fought to stay alive."

"If he did, we should find skin under the mans finger nails."

"Yes I'll make sure I get that to Valera when I get back to post"

"Thank you Alexx."

Walking to the front of the house, Horatio felt worried not sure why, today felt different to him. Since he had got up this morning he had felt uneasy, like something not of good was going to happen today. Staring out in space Eric walked up to Horatio noticing the look in the mans eyes something was up..

"H you ok'

"Yes I'm fine Eric, today just doesn't seem the same, today, something different."

" Well H everyday is always different in Miami." Eric gave Horatio a grin tapping him on the shoulder..

"I guess your right Eric, do we have and ID on are Vic yet?"

"Yea".. Eric responded.. "I talked to a couple of neighbors, the women next door said are vic's name is Elliot Chavez. He lives alone, he always people in and out of his house."

"Does the woman have any idea who would want Mr. Chavez dead?"

Horatio stood with his hands on his hips..

"No, she said Elliot usually kept to them self, never caused any problems"..

Ryan Wolfe came jogging from across the street, having finished talked to an elderly man he had information to give to Horatio.

'Mr Wolfe? Speak to me"..Horatio turned in Ryan's direction..

"H, a man across the street said he saw a black old model ford maybe a mustangs with a broken left tail light leave the vic's house about 2 to 3 hours ago, speed off in a hurry."

"that's consistent to Alexx's T.O.D on are Vic" Horatio replied..

"Here's what I want you men to do, Eric stay here Calleigh should be on her way, I want you and her to finish processing the crime scene, Ryan I want you to get back to the lab and run and ID on the vehicle maybe we can get something".

With in a few minutes Calleigh pulled up in the hummer parking long side Eric's hummer..

"Hey Eric?" Calleigh shouted given Eric a big bright Southern smile as she slammed the hummer door behind her.

"Cal you ready to get to work".. Eric replied. Knowing Calleigh was always ready to get to work, she was the only one that he knew took great pride in what she did.

"If I wasn't, said Calleigh I wouldn't have got out of bed this morning" getting her kit out of the hummer shutting the back door..

Walking toward the front door Calleigh looked around, the house was a mess..

"I'll check in the back, its seems that are suspects were here to get something, by the way the house was trashed it must have been very important."

grabbing her kit from the front door Calleigh headed to the back of the house.. "

I guess ill take the front" smiled Eric..

silence field the home, only a few words were shouted back and fourth about the case, or if either of them found something important and needed the other to take a look at it. While searching for prints Eric notice small blood splatters, away from were the vic body lay. they may belong to the suspect, not sure he wanted to ask for Calleigh opinion.

"Hey Cal I think I got something interesting come take a look"

he didn't get and answer, he turned toward the hall calling her name again..

"Calleigh" Eric called again.. Standing up Eric headed toward the hall. he opened the door to the room calleigh was in.

"Hey" Eric shouted walking toward Calleigh he felt sharp pain to the back of the head, trying to stay awake he couldn't and his eyes drifted into black

* * *

Back at the lab in corner, Alexx had just finished examining the body..

"Hey Alexx, Natalia spoke entering the corner, Horatio said are Vic may have skin under his fingernails? I wanted to get that to Valera so she can run it threw CO-DIS"

"Nope honey" Alexx replied, "but I did find something else" Taking the mans hands and showing Natalia.

"skin over on the Vic knuckles, he may have punched are suspect". Grabbing a q-tip Natalia took the mans hands and began to swab his knuckles, "I'll get this to Valera"

"OK. Oh and hey" Alexx stopped Natalia before she left the room.. "Have you seen my bullet girl?" asked Alexx with a smile on her face. "I have a gift for her" showing Natalia the bag of bullets she recover from the Vic body..

"her and Eric I believe are still processing the crime Scene"

"Still" Alexx put her hand on her hips.. "I thought they did that hours ago, it never takes Delko and Calleigh this long"

"must have found a lot, I don't know but I'm heading to DNA call if you find anything else"

"Ok baby" Alexx responded...

Ryan was still on the computer looking into data base for the car that was saw leaving the crime scene at the time of the crime, he was coming up with nothing, trying to find one car without ID on the plates was hard to do.

"Mr. Wolfe did we get anything on the vehicle?"

"Horatio" Ryan responded. "There are over 200 old black Ford models mustangs in Dade County, there is no way we can find the car were looking for" Ryan rumbled in frustration.. " I did ask Tripp to put out a broadcast on the vehicle in hopes someone spots the car"

"Good work Mr. Wolfe get back at me"

"H?" Horatio turned toward Ryan's direction. "Yes Ryan" "Have you heard from Cal or Delko I called both phones twice bu no answer, I would think they would be done processing a crime scene by now.

"Don't worry Mr. Wolfe, they may be very busy collecting evidence."

Horatio was becoming a little himself concerned, it had been almost 31/2 hours since he asked Eric to stay and process the scene. He knew Cal and Delko were his best and knew how to handle risky situation, but they would almost never miss a call from the other team members or him. Thinking he may be over reacting, Horatio too a deep breath something just didn't feel right about today.. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he decided to try there phones, no answer. There was definitely something wrong..


	2. Chapter 2

1Eric opened his eyes trying to focus. He grabbed his head, it was pounding in pain. He felt like he was hit in the head with a slug hammer. He could feel the blood from his wound dripping down his neck. Eric sat up trying to remember anything he could before walking up here. All he could remember walking in the room and a man holding Calleigh down. after that everything went black..

"Calleigh" he yelled. Eric pierced around the room in search of his friend. He tried to stand up but was to weak to move. " Calleigh" he shouted.

Just the Eric heard footsteps coming from behind him!

"Well well Eric Delko Miami Dade police right?"

Eric turned around to see the two men walking down a small narrow hall making there way toward his weak and painful body..

I'd though my boys killed you" looking at Eric the man could see the pain in his eyes.. "Does it hurt Delko, that's nasty cut on your head" the man smiled..

" oh allow me to introduce myself, my name is Ramirez, this dude right here is Roberto my home boy, my brother Romero he's in the back"

"Were am I, and what did you do with Calleigh?" Eric shouted in anger "if anything happens to her you son of a bitch I wil..."

"Calm down she's fine Delko" Ramirez answered..

"You can say that again Ramirez" Roberto said shrugging up against Ramirez shoulder, the two me broke into laughter..

"You'll see her don't worry we won't hurt your little Senorita" Explained Ramirez. "As far as where yo are I don't believe I can tell you that at the moment, all though I am dying to tell you why I have you and that pretty blonde held here"

Eric looked up at the man in disgust, his eyes filled with hate..

"Why" Eric questioned..

"Your boss"

"Horatio?" Eric mumbled!

"Yes the L.t Horatio Cain. The man began to laugh.. "you Suprize Delko?" I know you would be I bet your just dying to know why someone like me would have anything to do with Horatio Cain..

Eric new exactly what his connection was to H.

"Mala Noche" Eric mumbled

"Mala Noche that's right" the man shouted in laughter, "smart man Delko I knew you would get it. Cain has something big coming his way"

"H did nothing wrong"

" no no that's were your wrong Delko, he did everything wrong he's a cold blood killer just like the rest of us" Ramirez replied!

" killer" Eric shouted.. "Horatio is no killer, your gang killed my sister." Erics eyes filled with tears as the memory of mari's death resurfaced in his head, the pain and the hurt he felt all came back to him.

"Those men deserve to die, they had it coming"

"Well then Delko when I kill Horatio, I know he too deserved what's coming to him, he went to Rio, hunted my brother down like an animal and killed him"

Eric looked at the man in shock..

' oh I forgot to tell you that Antonio Raiz was my brother."

"Raiz deserved to die, he put the green light on my sister, killed Horatio's brother, and nearly got his nephew killed. That son of a bitch deserve to rote in hell."

Ramirez pulled his gun from his back pocket. He swung his arm back and with the handle of his gun brought his arm back giving Eric a violent blow to the face.. Eric shouted in sheer pain as he felt the painful blow.. The man burst into an evil laugh..

" you deserved that Delko." the man grabbed Eric by the shirt pulling him up like a rage doll.

"Horatio is a dead man. And the only way I know I can make sure of that is by taking one of his very own CSI's. I know he cares so much of his team, like on big fucking family. I found that was the perfect way of getting him to me. Lucky me when I sent my bro and Roberto to pick one of you up at the crime scene I planned, knowing you guys would come.. I got more than I bargained for..

Ramirez slammed Eric back on the ground..

"Im going to finish what my brother didn't, so just reals and prepare yourself, Romero bring in are pretty Senorita.. Eric looked up and saw a tall man with black greasy slicked bac k hair, tatted from head to toe. Yanking in a small petite women in by the arm.

"Calleigh" Eric shouted..

"Get your hands off of me, let me go." Calleigh demanded!

"Let her go' Eric shouted

Calleigh turned toward the man looking him in the face. She gathered all the saliva in her mouth, and with strong force lodged it at Romero's face.

"You Bitch" Romero slapped Calleigh before throwing her in Eric's Direction.. The three men left the room..

"Eric were are we?"

"I don't know we've been taken by Mala Noche's"

"Mala Noche, o my god"

Calleigh knew the Mala Noches had no fear they could kill her and Eric with no sympathy..

"How did we get here?"

"They attacked us when we were at the house processing the crime scene, they staged the hole scene Cal. They knew we would go there to collect evidence.'

"I remember a man coming out of the closet in the bedroom I was in, but that's all. Calleigh 's eyes wondered in confusion.

What do they want?"

"They want Horatio, two of them are brothers of Raiz"

"The man you and H killed in Rio?"

"Yea there using us to bring Horatio to them, he knows H will coming looking for us."

"Eric if Horatio comes they will kill him."

"I know Cal we gotta found a way out"

Calleigh looked at Eric, she notice the big cut on the back of Eric's head. Blood oozed from the wound. Calleigh took off her sweater and place it on the deep nasty cut to stop the bleeding..

"Here you go"

"Thanks Cal, I don't feel so good" Eric's became very dizzy holding is head the pain was becoming almost unbearable he began to see black. Eric fell over on Calleigh s shoulder..

Calleigh checked for a pulses and was relieved. The pulse was strong and steady. She moved his head and placed it into her lap telling him it would be all right.. Her mind was racing, she could not believe what was happening. _I can not believe I've been kidnaped again_, she smiled looking at Eric. _At least im not alone..._ Calleigh new the team would find them , but she feared for Horatio and what will happen when he walks into his own death trap.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ryan I'm beginning to worry' spoke Natalia as she sat next to Ryan in the break room at the lab. "There still no answer from Eric or Calleigh. Its been almost 41/2 hours since we heard from them"

"I know " Ryan responded "but Horatio said not to worry they should be fine, they may have a lot to collect"

"but Its not like them to do something like this ever. We have to do something go over make sure there all right"

Ryan walked over to the coffee maker and poured another cup of coffee. " I did call both phones and go no answer, that a little weird coming from them"

Natalia got up from her chair and headed for the door.

"Were you going Nat?"

"Talk to H. I don't like this"

Natalia walked out and headed toward Horatio who was in DNA with Valera looking the AF-IS. Natalia walked in clearing her throat.

"Umm Horatio?"

Horatio turned around in Natalia's direction.. "Keep looking Valera.. Yes Boa Vista" Horatio could see the look on her face that something was wrong.. "what is it Natalia?"

"I'm getting really worried about Eric and Cal, there not back yet. Its not like them H something not right"

"I know Boa Vista, its not like them at all"

Horatio picked up his phone and once again tried to call Eric's phone and again got no answer..

"No Answer"

"Well shouldn't we do something, go over make sure there all right" Natalia looked at Horatio ready to jump into action as soon as Horatio gave the word..

"OK Boa Vista you and Mr. Wolfe take a hummer and make sure things are OK, call me when you get there"

"Ok H"

Natalia called Ryan as she headed for the front door to the hummer.. _Natalia _"hey Ryan" _Yea_.. "Horatio want us to go to the crime scene to check on Cal and Eric" _OK_ "I'll meet you by the hummer" _see ya there_...

both Natalia and Ryan Claimed in the Hummer and were on there way.. the drive was silent no one really spoke.. Natalia was anxious to get to the house to make sure Eric and Calleigh were OK.. Ryan was not as worried he felt maybe Calleigh and Eric expressed there Feeling to each other finally and maybe took advantage of the alone time they had together..Ryan and Natalia pulled up in front of the vic's home . Nat knew quickly that something was wrong.

"something not right Ryan I don't like this feeling"

Ryan and Natalia climbed out of the hummer they headed to the front door drawing there weapons..

"Calleigh, Eric" Ryan shouted. walking in the front room Ryan hoped Eric and Cal would be there i come up with a crazy excuse of why neither of the could answer a single phone call..

"Look" Natalia shouted running over to the leaving room were she found Eric's kit...

"I'll check the back they could be there" Ryan headed to the back to check the bedrooms

"Calleigh" Natalia shouted opening the back door to see if her or Eric maybe in the backyard collecting evidence..

"This isn't right" Ryan explained walking from the back room. "Cal and Delko's phone and badges are in the back.. I found blood on Calleigh's kits there is no blood in the room were I found it, Calleigh would never leaving anything behind especially her gun. I'm calling Horatio some things happened."

Ryan grabbed his phone dialing Horatio number and waited for him to answer "hello" _Are they ok Mr. Wolfe? _"You need to get down here now! Calleigh and Eric aren't here. The hummers, the kits, Cal and Delko's gun and phones are here, but no sign of them both. _I'm coming now find anything that could help find were the may be.. _shutting his phone Ryan began to panic. "H said look and find anything that could help tell were Calleigh and Delko are."

him and Natalia began to look around to find any little clue that could help. While checking the kitchen Ryan noticed a note on the kitchen table , the note was not there earlier during him and Delko's walk threw of the crime scene. Picking up the note Ryan knew immediately who had taking Calleigh and Eric.. The logo of the Mala Noche drawn in the middle of the letter quickly caught his eye.. He began to read..

_Mr. Cain I took the liberty to meet two of your CSI's. Knowing that you would want them safe and sound... I'd find that hard to happen seeing a may just put bullets in there heads.. We have unfinished business Cain, and I would like to resolve it_. _Follow solve the murder and you will find us.. __Can't wait to see you.._

"The Mala Noche got Eric and Cal" Ryan handed Natalia the note. She put her hands over her mouth in shock as she read the note.. Ryan paced back in fourth threw the house.."we we wait for Horatio his name is in the note he will no who they are and what they want"

within a few minutes Horatio and Tripp pulled in front of the home. Ryan ran out toward the hummer handing Horatio the note.

"Mr. Wolfe'

"Mala Noche" said Ryan

Horatio snatched the shades from his face grabbing the note reading it..Ryan watched nervously.,He could see the rage that built in Horatio as he read the note

"Do you know who they are, what do they want with you H?"

"I don't know Ryan, I will find out soon.. In order to find Calleigh and Eric we need to solve this crime, I believe it is tied with there kidnapping!! Mr. Wolfe you and Boa Vista as quickly finish what Eric and Calleigh didn't."

Ryan nodded turned and walked to the hummer to retrieve his kit.

"Horatio?" called Tripp

Horatio turned walking back to Tripp near the hummer

"It's the Mala Noche Frank!"

Are you sure I thought we cracked down on there asses the hole gang, how can they pull a stunt like this"

" this is revenge Frank someone wants me dead personally, I have a fee..

Horatio was interrupted by the ring of Tripp's phone.

"Hello? OK. Horatio we just got a hit on the black mustang pulled over for a broken tail light on Ocean Drive"

" OK Frank lets make a visit to the driver." climbing into the hummer, Horatio started the engine and they were off!

* * *

Horatio sat in the interrogation room. He stared at the young driver as he sat in the seat across from him..

"Omar", said Horatio as he pulled the shades from his face twirling them with his finger.

"Yup dats me, whats up Cain."

Horatio smiled at the man "Mala Noche?"

"Yea you don't think I know about you Cain and what you did, Every Mala Noche know.. I have to say its not looking good for you Horatio."

"Nice to hear that, lets not talk about that right now. Lets talk about how your going away for murder."

"Mur.. For what I haven't killed nobody." Omar stood up with a blank look on his face..

"So your not gonna tell me why someone seen your car leaving Elliot Chavez home right about the time of his murder?"

"Hey I went over there to talk to him. I knocked no one answered so I left"

"Well than you won't mind me taking a DNA sample to rule you out as a suspect?" asked Horatio.

"Go ahead I ain't got nothing to hide" Omar opened his mouth and allowed the young man with the Q-tip take swabs from his mouth..

"Can I go? there's no reason for you to hold me."

"The answer to that would be no, put him in holding." Horatio told the cop as he carried Omar out!!

Ryan and Natalia Returned to the lab and began to process the evidence they retrieved from the house. Natalia made her way to DNA to see if she got anything threw AF-IS..

"Valera, the skin from the vics knuckles did you get anything threw AFIS?"

"Didn't get anything threw AF-IS, but I did compare it to the Sample Horatio sent over.."

"Yea what did you get?" asked Natalia

"An exact match" replied Valera as she handed Natalia the results from the test!

"Really great I should get this to Horatio, he's gonna wanna know are suspect is lying. Thanks Valera"

"So this guy might know were Calleigh and Eric are?" Valera asked in great concern for her friends..

"I hope so! he's a liar that's for sure so no telling what he knows.. Ryan found what might be the murder weapon, He's comparing the bullets retrieved from the Vic's body to the gun..I'll Check the gun for prints see if they match the suspect in holding and if were lucky we should get somewhere"

"Im so worried about them"

"oh here" Natalia handed handed Valera a swab Collected from Calleighs kit..

"there was blood on Callieghs she may have hit the man that took them, run it ASAP."

"ok i will"

'i hope we find these bastards, poor Cal having to go threw the hole kidnapping thing all over again, I really hope there alright?


End file.
